Te Quiero Y Que?
by TaniaEfron
Summary: Es un Troyella en toda regla, Gaby y Troy se conocen en un parque, son amigos pero.... que les deparará el destino? mal Summary! los siento!
1. Chapter 1: Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Hola!!!! Este es mi primer fic de HSM, es un Troyella, me encanta esa pareja!!!!! Jajaja y encima Zac esta Buenísimo!!!!! Por cierto, no poseo nada, ya quisiera yo tener a Zac en mi casa!!!! Jajaja, bueno, aquí el capi de "Te Quiero…. Y Que??"**

**_Capítulo 1: Un Encuentro Inesperado_**

Era un día corriente en la vida de Gabriella Montez, ella acababa de llegar a Alburquerque, Nuevo México, vivía con sus padres y con su hermana pequeña, su madre se llama Carla Montez, su padre Máximo Montez y su hermanita Stella Montez, eran una familia bastante feliz, se mudaron de Miami porque al padre de Gaby le trasladaron allí. Gaby era una chica normal, a pesar de ser una chica bastante lista y con una tremenda voz que ella no se atrevía a enseñar a nadie, pero lo que Gaby no sabía es que esa mudanza iba a cambiar su vida por completo.

Sr. Montez: Gaby, hija, porque no llevas a Stella a conocer un poco todo esto??

Gaby: si claro papa, no vamos Stella??

Stella: si claro, bien!!!! (Ojo: Stella tiene 6 años vale??)

Sra. Montez: no lleguéis tarde a casa, vamos a comer en un rato, no valláis muy lejos.

Gaby: de acuerdo mama, xao a los dos.

Stella: adios papi y mami.

Sr. Y Sra. Montez: adios.

Gaby y Stella se van a un parque cercano de su casa para pasear y conocer el lugar, Stella se llevó la cámara de video para grabar todo, por el camino iban discutiendo:

Gaby: Stella Montez, quieres dejar de grabarme de una vez??

Stella: porque??

Gaby: porque si, sabes que no me gusta que me grabes.

Stella: esta bien a ti no, pero al paisaje si vale??

Gaby: eso esta mejor. (Gaby iba distraída hasta que…)

Stella: Gaby cuidado!!!!!!

En ese momento un chico montado en una tabla de skate se choca con Gabriella y los dos caen al suelo, estaban rodando ya que habia una cuesta de césped, el chico abrazó a Gaby para que no se hiciera daño, hasta que llegaron abajo:

Gaby: auch!!

XXX: lo siento no te vi, estas bien??

Gaby: si no te preocupes y tu??

XXX: yo tambien, que descortés que soy, me llamo Troy Bolton

Gaby: yo me llamo Gabriella Montez (llega Stella)

Stella: Gaby estas bien?? Te has hecho daño??

Gaby: no Stella estoy bien no te preocupes.

Stella: y tu quien eres?? (mirando a Troy)

Troy: soy Troy Bolton, y tu pequeña??

Stella: Stella, la hermana de Gaby.

Troy: que rica.

Gaby: si cuando quiere, jaja

Troy: jaja, pobrecilla

Stella: sabes que somos nuevas en el barrio??

Troy: enserio??

Gaby: si, bueno en realidad somos de Miami, pero nos trasladamos aquí, a Alburquerque.

Troy: oye si no te molesta yo puedo ser tu guía turístico, y te enseño todo

Gaby: enserio?? Me encantaría pero ahora tenemos que ir a comer.

Troy: hagamos una cosa dame tu número de móvil y nos llamamos, si??

Gaby: si claro (le da su nº de móvil y Troy el suyo)

Troy: bueno te llamare de acuerdo??

Gaby: te esperare, jaja

Troy: jaja, bueno, me voy, xao Stella, xao Gaby (le da un beso en la mejilla)

Gaby y Stella: xao Troy (Gaby se queda acariciando su mejilla)

Stella: te pego fuerte Troy verdad??

Gaby: pero que dices niña??

Stella: a Gaby le gusta Troy y se dan besitos a la luz de la luna…. (cantando)

Gaby: como te pille (sale corriendo)

Stella: no me alcanzas!!! (sacándole la lengua)

Gaby: ya lo veremos.

Despues de la persecución entran el casa y se ponen los cuatro a comer, Troy llamó a Gabriella para quedar esa misma tarde con ella, ella accedió y quedaron en ese parque en el que se encontraron a las 18:00, Gabriella tenía muchas ganas de ver a Troy pero ella no sabia porque, de momento.

**Bueno es cortito, ya los haré mas largos, bueno poned reviews porfi!!!!!**

**Espero que os haya gustado, si no os gusta decídmelo y lo borro si??**

**Bueno, cuidaos!!!!!**

**Besos**

**TaniaEfron**


	2. Chapter 2: Los Amigos De El

**Ola a todos!!!!!!! Muchas gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, enserio, y siento la tardanza pero tenia un montón de exámenes!!!!! Bueno ya os dejo el capi:**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 2: Los Amigos De El**

Ya eran las 18: 00, y Gaby ya salio para el parque lo más rápido posible, pero que llegaba tarde, cuando llego Troy ya estaba alli:

Gaby: hola Troy, siento llegar tarde, lo siento

Troy: tranki, no pasa nada, a demás yo acabo de llegar, jeje

Gaby: ups, habérmelo dicho antes jaja

Troy: te voy a presentar a unos amigos y amigas míos

Gaby: si claro vamos

Troy: vamos

Se fueron a la cancha de baloncesto, por el camino Troy le contaba su vida u Gaby le contaba la suya, la de Troy era un poco monótona ya que su vida era el baloncesto, el snowboard, el surf, el skate y el baloncesto otra vez, sin embargo Gaby le contó donde a vivido todos estos años: en Tokio, en Madrid, en Buenos Aires, Paris, California, ya que sus padres viajan mucho por trabajo pero ya no se iban a trasladar mas de Alburquerque, cuando llegaron a la cancha Troy los presento:

Troy: hola chicos!! Quería que conocierais a Gabriella, Gaby el es Chad

Chad: hola yo soy el mejor amigo de Troy

Troy: sip, ella es Taylor

Tay: hola puedes llamarme Tay, soy la novia de Chad

Troy: el es Ryan

Ryan: hola esta es mi hermana Sharpay

Gaby: Sharpay?? Sharpay Evans??

Shar: Gaby?? Gabriella Montez??

Las dos: AAAHHH!!!!! (se abrazan)

Troy: os conocéis??

Gaby: si la conocí en Paris, porque ella estaba de compras alli

Shar: si es verdad, nos conocimos en Maximo Dutti, jeje

Ryan: es una de tus tiendas preferidas

Troy: que novedad (tono irónico)

Chad: ey chicos tengo 6 entradas gratis para ir al concierto de RBD mañana a las 20:00, queréis venir??

Tay: tenias entradas y no me lo habías dicho??

Chad: era una sorpresa, jeje

Ryan: yo si voy, me encanta Dulce

Taylor: y yo tambien voy por Cristian

Shar: esta bien me habéis convencido…..

Ryan: si claro, tú vas por Christopher

Shar: ups, ja

Troy: yo tambien voy, a mi me gusta Anahí

Chad: que listo, a mi Maite

Troy: y tu Gaby, vienes??

Gaby: claro, me encantaría

Ryan: y quien te gusta??

Gaby: a mi?? Poncho

Tay: no tienes mal gusto ehh??

Shar: no, buenos Ryan nos tenemos que ir

Ryan: esta bien, adios chicos

Todos: adios

Tay: Chad, me acompañas a casa??

Chad: si como no, adios chicos

Troy y Gaby: adios

Troy: vaya solo quedamos tu y yo

Gaby: no me habia dado cuenta, jeje, crees que les he caído bien??

Troy: bien no, genial

Gaby: gracias por presentármelos

Troy: no es nada, te acompaño a casa??

Gaby: claro como no

Troy y Gabriella se fueron y estuvieron hablando de cómo iban ir al concierto, como se lo iban a pasar y que es lo que iban a hacer despues, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Gabriella, ella estaba a punto de entrar pero Troy la paro:

Troy: Gaby??

Gaby: si Troy??

Troy: quería decirte que (acercando su boca a la de ella) lo paso genial contigo y (quedan a mm sus bocas) …… (Stella llega)

Stella: Gaby!!!!!! (Troy y Gaby se separan)

Gaby: Stella me has asustado

Stella: lo siento, quería saludar a Troy nada mas

Troy: hola Stella que tal??

Stella: muy bien, e estado con la vecina de al lado que tiene mi edad

Gaby: que bien Stella ya has hecho una amiga

Stella: y tu cuentos??

Troy: ella 5

Stella: ya te alcanzare, cuando yo valla el próximo día de colegio

Troy: jaja, bueno me tengo que ir, no vemos mañana a las 20:00, si??

Gaby: claro, adios Troy (le besa en la mejilla)

Troy: adios (atontado por el beso) (se va)

Gaby: (suspira)

Stella: uyuyuy, Gaby se a enamorado!!!!

Gaby: pero que dices niña

Stella: Gaby y Troy se besan debajo de un árbol del parque y no saben que Stella les mira, Jajaja

Gaby: ahora si que te enteras (salio a por ella y la coge y la hace cosquillas)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno hasta aquí hoy y siento la tardanza, dejen Reviews plishh!!!!!!**

**Besos a todas**

**TaniaEfron**


End file.
